Flushed Away: Where There's Smoke
by moonliteshdow
Summary: Roddy saved the City just last week. To his chagrin, he finds out that his problems are far from over when he receives a letter from a mystery rat... Roddy/Rita
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again everyone! I present to you a new Flushed Away story and hope you enjoy the first chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this story, having started it a couple of month's back, so hopefully you'll enjoy it too. _

* * *

**Flushed Away: Where There's Smoke...**

Chapter One – Bad Day, Good News

Roddy's day began reasonably well. He left Rita's house at 9am sharp, intending to find some decent clothes to wear for a meeting with the Mayor and his advisory cabinet that afternoon. After taking a major part in the prevention of the City's destruction, he'd become somewhat of a town icon, and was convinced they were going to offer him a job within the cabinet of the Mayor himself.

He would of course refuse as he really wanted to be Rita's First Mate on the Jammy Dodger Mark II and he was not going to let another job offer distract him from this, no matter how much he was offered in the way of wages.

Roddy had never had a job in his life. Being a pet, he obviously didn't fit many job descriptions and in any case, he never needed to in the past because his owners were so rich.

Unfortunately, Ratropolis was a different kettle of fish. Here he was one of many rats that didn't have a great deal of money to rub together. Well... he said this but he knew Rita would be able to pay him with the money she had gained from his generous gift of a Kensington jewel. He would be a bit reluctant to accept this though - her entire family had never seen as much as a whole pound coin in their life, and he didn't want to be a burden. He felt suddenly like a leech, draining away their newly discovered bank account. He was, after all living with them and eating their food.

Rita's Dad had told Roddy about a good men's clothes shop and so that was where he was headed. He found it slightly disconcerting to be stared at by passers by. This time, it was not due to his similarity with a waiter, but because he had literally held the tide back. It had gotten so annoying over the past few days that he sometimes wished he had done nothing and had instead, resolutely ridden the wave into the City on a surfboard. (_But not very often_, he remembered, thinking of Rita and her family).

Stepping into the shop, a female voice piped up.

'Ooooh it's Roddy girls!' A teenage rat said, breathlessly.

Several of the young female assistants dropped what they were doing and sighed, goggling at him.

'Oh no, you're joking, not Roddy St. James?' a male assistant came stumbling into the room, holding a pair of trousers and a measuring tape, grinning from ear to ear and pretending to be in awe.

Roddy looked apprehensively at them. The surfboard theory was looking better and better this side of last week's actions.

'Er... yes. I've... come to see what suits you have in stock...'

'Step this way Sir!' he seized Roddy's arm and dragged him over to the racks of suits.

'Darren! Don't treat customers like that!' An older blonde woman scalded.

'No no, it's alright,' smiled Roddy, though secretly he was wondering what had been slipped in the water supply this morning.

'Go and stock up the shelves over there!' She ordered.

Darren grinned and moved away to the other side of the shop.

'Sorry about that,' she smiled, taking Darren's place 'Any particular colour's you were looking for Mr St. James?'

'Erm... black I think. And call me Roddy.'

'This one's quite nice. I'll just get it down for you,' she pointed up at a suit hanging out of reach, and then went to drag the steps over.

'Please, let me do that,' Roddy grabbed the steps off her and mounted them himself, taking the suit off the rail.

There was a collective sigh from around the shop.

'Back to work!' the blonde woman snapped.

Roddy stared. And this was just the _start_ of the day.

* * *

'But it's the same as your other one!' Rita laughed, holding up the jacket to get a better look. 

'Er, actually no, that was a dinner jacket. And if you leave it hanging around here for long enough it will resemble neither,' he said, watching her siblings flicking paint at one another.

She looked at him. They were in the middle of Rita's living room - otherwise known as the Guerrilla war zone.

'Good point,' She agreed, placing it back into the box and making rather a meal of folding it up neatly as though she was thinking about something, 'What do you suppose they want to talk to you about this afternoon anyway?'

'I don't know,' he said, 'Though I expect it's something to do with last week's events - I can't think of anything else they would want me for.'

'Well I expect you'll find out later,' she sighed, looking depressed for some reason.

Roddy wondered if she was thinking about a job offer he might get.

* * *

The mayor wore a striped brown suit and sat behind his desk surveying Roddy as he removed a cigar from his top pocket lighting it. Obviously the no smoking ban hadn't quite reached this office. 

'So the bottom line is Mr. St. James, we'd like to make a formal presentation in honour of your heroic act last week - some sort of shindig to go along with it, that sort of thing. And assuming you are in agreement, we'd like to make the date this Friday in the City Centre. What do you say?'

Roddy answered as best he could, surrounded by a cloud of smoke and listening to a disembodied voice.

'Well... I'd say that's very nice of you,' he coughed and a woman, the Mayor's Deputy, knowingly opened the window.

As the smog cleared, Roddy was once again able to see his hands in front of his face.

'... And it would be an honour Sir.'

'Jolly good, that's settled then... Cigar?'

He offered Roddy his case.

'No no... I have a bad chest myself,' he faked a cough. 'Was that everything Sir?'

'Yes that just about wraps it up. We'll sort out the time later this week and ensure you hear of it. Patricia, would you mind showing Mr. St. James out?'

The Deputy Mayor led Roddy to the door.

'Have a good evening Mr. St. James.'

He nodded politely, noting that the room behind her looked as though it was quietly smouldering.

And this was just the _middle_ of the day.

* * *

That evening, the Malone's and Roddy sat enjoying a nice supper prepared by Rita's mother. 

'... And he said he wanted to make a formal presentation with a party from what I could gather...' Roddy was just finishing telling them the story.

'Well that sounds lovely,' Rita's mum said, 'I'll have to get the old clothes done up, we wouldn't want to miss that for the world.'

'Mum, have you actually thought we could buy some new clothes now?'

Roddy noticed that Rita was in a much better mood. Maybe she _had_ been worried the Mayor would offer him a job.

'Hmmm? Oh yes, I keep forgetting Rita,' She smiled fondly at Roddy.

Embarrassed, Roddy looked down at his plate and one of the kids took this opportunity to aim a spoonful of gravy at him.

The doorbell suddenly rang and pleased for a distraction; Roddy jumped up and answered it.

'Hello,' a man stood on the threshold carrying a briefcase, 'Sorry I'm a bit late.'

'Hello. Might I ask your name?' Roddy enquired politely.

'I'm Mr. Malone's doctor. Dr. Death...' his lips quivered, as he saw that Roddy was too busy announcing him to notice.

'Mr. Malone? It's Dr. De...' he turned back around accusingly.

'Sorry son couldn't resist. The name's Dr. Pearce.'

Roddy stepped aside as he shook his hand.

'Dr. Pearce!' Mr. Malone laughed, 'I hope you're coming to give me some good news this time!'

Rita's dad was still in a full body cast, but he was hoping there might be some improvement this time. He'd been wearing it for six months.

'Well actually that's the reason I'm here - I've been looking at your most recent x-rays...'

Everyone in the room seemed to go suddenly quiet and the doctor smiled slightly. The only sound was one of the children swinging squeakily off the ceiling fan.

'... And it seems that most of your fractures have healed.'

'What seriously?' Mr. Malone looked at him incredulously as though he could scarcely believe it. There was a final squeak and a thump in the background.

'Certainly,'

As if taking this as the trigger for a display of insanity, the whole room erupted into what some would consider a full scale riot. The kids piled on top of their dad. Mrs. Malone hugged Rita and Grandma took this an excuse to hug Roddy. Roddy consequently found himself hanging out of the window.

'DAD'S GONNA WALK AGAIN!'

'Alright everyone,' Mr. Malone tried not to look amused, as Roddy was climbing back into the house with great difficulty, 'it's not off yet, he's only saying...'

The riot got louder and ignoring this, he and the doctor began shouting over the din.

'Right well, I think I can fit you into tomorrow's clinic to get the cast off - can you make it?'

'MISSED ME! SEE IF YOU CAN AIM IT AT THE...'

'Yeah I reckon' that'll be great doctor,'

'GIVE ME THAT... BACK!'

'Excellent. I'll see you there,' he shouted, and in the manner of playing a video game, turned in every direction to shield himself from flying mashed potato with his briefcase as he left.

'GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAL!'

Mr. Malone covered his eyes in a defeated sort of way as Roddy finally collapsed back into the house and lay on the floor.

At least this was the _end_ of the day...


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to Chapter __Two__ folks! To say the least, Rita's Dad went slightly crackers in this chapter. It wasn't what I planned originally, but it just proved funnier! Stick with me on the story – the main plot line starts next chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Two – A Couple of Crutches

The next day, Roddy offered to escort Mr. Malone to the hospital. This was not without complications as Roddy's lack of road sense nearly resulted in the pair becoming one with a model transit van.

Never one to do anything by half, Roddy then proceeded to circle the revolving door of the hospital twice with Mr. Malone before realising.

Trying to disguise his shaking, Mr. Malone had breathed a sigh of relief 'that's it lad, safe and sound, heh heh...'

As Rita's dad was called into the clinic, Roddy amused himself by getting a coffee from a nearby machine. He then sat down and waited, looking around pleasantly. It took only several seconds to realise he was being watched. Three small children were gaping at him in the seats opposite, unblinkingly. He smiled nervously and went to sit in a different chair. Staring back at him in the same manner was an old lady.

Roddy gave up, and hid himself behind a magazine that read 'Tony Blair elected new human Prime minister,' published a date some 10 years previous. Roddy was faintly amused that it didn't say 'Winston Churchill elected new human Prime minister.' However, he barely had time to reflect on the up to the minute news of the magazine supply when a figure came walking out of the clinic doors supported by crutches.

'Mr. Malone!' he smiled.

'Roddy son! I feel a million dollars!'

'I'll bet - no wheelchair? Are you sure you don't want to keep it as a souvenir?'

Mr. Malone gave him a very Rita-like look.

'Just kidding!' he threw his hands up defeated as they walked through the hospital doors (Rita's Dad had to drag Roddy away because he was going around again).

'I know lad. Just wait till the family sees this! I could play football with the kids later, I've missed that!'

'Er... yes,' Roddy looked alarmed at the very thought.

Suddenly, Dad fell sideways into an alley flattening a slug which squealed in a humiliated sort of way. As Roddy helped him back on to his feet, it slid off muttering.

'But perhaps...' Roddy helped him back up, 'You ought to take it easy for a few days,'

_Or even a few years_, he thought privately.

* * *

But apparently, over the course of the day, taking it easy was the last thing Mr. Malone had in mind. Unperturbed by the countless number of times he was hoisted back onto his feet by Roddy (who, as if part of some bizarre tribute to a running joke in a family sitcom, always seemed to be the one who found him), he entertained the family by pretending the crutches were machine guns and crept up behind Grandma silently pretending to hit her with them.

In the evening, after finding him floating in the water outside the house trying to rescue himself by hooking the fence post with his crutch, Roddy had finally had enough.

'Mr. Malone. I can honestly say that I now know where Rita gets her perseverance from,' He put on his most annoyed face as he dragged him out of the water with difficulty.

'I heard that!' sang Rita from the kitchen, helping her mum cook the dinner.

'Sssh! Don't tell them about this son - they'll start treating me like an invalid again... how's about you and me have a beer eh?' Mr. Malone panted, still struggling to sit himself up on the planks near the water.

Roddy sighed. So that's what all this boiled down to.

'Look Mr...'

'Dad.'

'Look Dad. You need some recovery time. You've been off your feet for what - 6 months at least? Everyone understands that you have to get your sea legs back. Will you please stop this?'

Mr. Malone sighed.

'I know, but you have to understand Roddy, before the accident I was totally independent. You say you know where Rita gets it from - that's because, to all extents and purposes, Rita is a female version of me. She spent all her childhood on the Jammy helping me. And then this happened and I've had to rely on people to do the most basic things. It's like your life is taken out of your hands.'

'I understand what you're saying. But if you carry on like this you're going to end up back at square one.' Roddy tried to reason with him.

'You're right son. _Absolutely_ right. The time's come to tone it down a bit,' he said wisely, as though he'd spent all his life and not just 12 hours doing machine gun impressions.

'But the Grandma bit...' he held his crutch up as if to strike someone, 'Well let's just say that's too funny to quit yet...'

* * *

'I heard you and Dad had a talk earlier,' Rita sat next to him on the sofa.

'Yes we did,' Roddy began, warily. He didn't know how much Rita and her Mum knew about Dad's escapades.

'It's alright!' She laughed, looking at his face 'You think we didn't notice you dragging him off the floor every two minutes?'

Roddy breathed a sigh of relief and laughed nervously.

'Dad was never very inconspicuous,' Smirked Rita, 'And to hide something from my Mum is a skill.'

'I told your Dad that I know where you get it from now,' he teased.

Rita looked as if she didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or not.

'Excuse me Roddy, I do not fall on my arse every two minutes and have you pick me up,' She smiled sweetly, then adding with deliberate suggestion, 'Though I wouldn't mind it I'm sure...'

Roddy's eyes widened and his face went the colour of brick.

'Er, well, I... I just meant that your... your determination, you know,'

Rita laughed and threw a pillow at him.

'You're so gullible Roddy!'

'Now hold on a minute, I'm not standing for that!'

He threw the pillow back at her but she ran off around the back of the sofa and began hitting him with it.

'Can everyone just tone it down a bit in here? I'm trying to watch the footy!' Rita's Dad scalded.

Roddy found it slightly annoying to be told to tone it down a bit by a man who'd spent the last 12 hours pretending to be Rambo, and was still sitting in wet clothes from jumping spontaneously into a large body of water.

This thought was interrupted by Rita's mum bustling into the room surrounded by packages from various shops, 'I went to the shops earlier and bought us some clothes for Friday, isn't it exciting!'

'Oh good,' Rita hit Roddy around the head with the pillow one last time for good measure, 'Let's have a look then.'

'Here you are Rita; I know you'll love it...'

Rita eyed her mother dubiously and then looked at Roddy who shrugged.

She took the lid off the box and wordlessly removed a beautiful black dress from the bottom. Roddy saw that she was pleased and found himself wanting to see her in it.

He quickly rearranged his face as her mother passed him a smart dinner jacket.

'Thank you Mrs. Malone, this is wonderful,' he said, 'How much do I...?'

'I wouldn't hear of it,' Mum cut him off, 'you saved my family and no amount of gifts will ever repay that...'

Roddy wished they'd stop this. It was bad enough people in the street treating him as though he'd descended from the sky wearing a white robe and a halo. In his opinion, he'd basically got lucky and that was it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rita. Before his brain could even process what was happening, her lips were against his cheek and he was vaguely aware of the dinner jacket slipping out of his hand.

'Listen Roddy,' He remained stationary with his mouth open and only his eyes moved sideways to look at her, 'Mum will never shut up about it so you might as well get used to it,'

She picked up the jacket and pressed it back into his arms, then walked off to organise the kids with their new clothing.

Roddy tried to speak but no sound came out. What was happening to him? He suddenly felt as though he was back in the middle of the road dodging cars outside the hospital, and found that he didn't understand this situation any better than that.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter gives a slight nod to The ABC Murders by Agatha Christie if you can spot it (to anyone who's read the book, it's more the slightly obvious). I also had a note for myself on what to correct in this story that read "Stupid names for newspapers, hotels and pubs". Well every time I read that line it made me laugh so just for the hell of it, I left the original stupid names in – enjoy the idiocy - LOL, the Nibbler bit makes me cringe every time!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three – 10pm

'Morning Rita!' a friendly man's voice shouted from the dock 'How's the new Jammy going?'

'Morning Len! Not bad - but there's something wrong with the engine, I think it's just teething trouble but I can't get rid of this stupid squeaking noise, so I thought I better let a professional have a look - it's not like my old Jammy, I knew that inside out,' she lowered a plank onto the dock as Roddy lowered the anchor, and walked across to meet the man.

'I'll have a look at it now if you like - business is a bit slow this morning,' he picked up a box of tools and got on board.

Rita and Roddy followed him back down into the engine room but they hadn't gotten very far when a man's voice called them back.

'Excuse me?'

Rita and Roddy looked at one another and moved back up the stairs. There, they met a rat wearing a pair of sunglasses and a blue suit and tie. In his hand, he was carrying a notepad and pen.

'Who are you?' Rita asked.

'Good morning,' said the stranger 'My name is Karl Gregory. I am... from the Daily Nibbler and I was wondering if Mr. St. James would like to give me an interview for the paper?'

Rita looked doubtfully at the man, 'Let me see your ID badge?'

'Ah. I haven't got one yet, I'm afraid I've only just started the job.' He answered.

'Ah,' said Rita, 'Get off my boat then...'

'There's no need to take that tone miss, I merely wish to speak with Mr. St. James,' Karl replied.

'You're not really a reporter are you?' Roddy frowned at him.

'Let us just say I am working for someone who is very interested in the actions of last week...'

'Right that does it. Off my boat, now!' Rita said dangerously.

The man raised his arms and smiled, then walked off the boat via the plank.

Rita and Roddy exchanged worried glances. What had all that been about?

'I sorted it!' They jumped as Len approached them from behind holding something in his hand, 'Turns out this was your problem.'

He handed the toy duck to Roddy who stared at it mutely.

'Jojo,' mumbled Rita, paying Len for his trouble, 'She must have stuffed it down there when I wasn't looking. Sorry about that Len, I feel like I've wasted your time now…'

'Ah no worries Rita,' He saluted and moved off the boat.

'But what was that all about?' Roddy asked, still staring at the duck as though it and the stranger were in some sort of conspiracy together.

'Who knows? I'd better get used to it Rod, they're bound to be more weirdo's chasing you now anyway,' She said, pulling up the anchor.

This prospect didn't bode well with Roddy.

* * *

'Dear Mr. St. James,' Roddy read out to Rita's family at the dinner table, 'Further to our meeting on Monday the 8th, I can now confirm that the time of the presentation will be Friday 12th December commencing at 19:00 in the town centre. I have taken the liberty of booking some live entertainment. Please find enclosed a copy of the programme for the night's events. Hoping I find you well, Mayor Gilford'

'Fantastic!' Beamed Mrs. Malone 'Could I take a look at the programme dear?'

'Yes of course,' Roddy passed her the letter and helped himself to a few more potatoes.

'Ooh it says there's going to be a Tom Jones impersonator!' She said excitedly.

These two words, as anyone living within half a mile of the Malone's household knew, were pretty deadly when spoken aloud. Sure enough, Grandma screamed suddenly,

'TOM JONES? OOOOOH...'

Roddy, having learned to block out most of the screaming, was distracted by something else. A letter had just been hand delivered through the door and Rita went over to fetch it.

'It's another letter for you,' puzzled, she held it towards him.

Roddy opened it and read.

_'Hello Mr. St. James. I'll bet you think you're pretty smart don't you, defeating one of the biggest criminal minds in the city. I'm about to test out just how smart you can be. Be very attentive tonight at around 10pm.'_

Soundlessly, he passed it to Rita who scanned it and frowned. Then she laughed.

'What on Earth is so funny? Don't tell me you understood that?' Roddy looked at her incredulously.

'No I don't understand it Rod. That's the point - it's another one of those nutters I've been warning you about. You don't have to take these things seriously...' and she passed it to her little sister, who folded it up and made a paper plane then chucked it into the air.

Roddy did not like the idea of a whole band of crackpots stalking him and sending him weird mail. He frowned at Rita across the table.

'Are you sure it's just a... well a nutter Rita?'

'Oh yeah. It's got to be - they'd be daft to try anything now, the police are being extra vigilant for once trying to round up the last of the Toad's henchmen,'

The letter aeroplane landed with a finalising ominous squelch into the rice pudding, and Roddy wasn't so sure.

* * *

That night, Roddy had insisted on accompanying Rita to one of the seediest pubs in Ratropolis – the 'Cheshire Cheese'. Quite why she had to go in there, Roddy wasn't sure. Something about a deal with some other scrap merchants, but he didn't like the idea of a woman walking around late at night - and so there they were, standing outside a raucous pub at a quarter to 10.

A beer mug smashed through the window, and Roddy could just make out the words "... CHUNK OUT..." These words did nothing to endear him to the place.

Rita turned and smiled at him - he was staring at the beer mug on the floor.

'You stay out here Rod, there's some very dodgy customers in here. I'll only be a few minutes,'

'What?' Roddy gaze was torn from the beer mug 'You're going in there on your own? Are you mad?'

'Ah well you'll find I've got a certain way with these people,'

'Rita, I can't let you go in there on your own! Goodness knows what could happen,' He implored her, anxiously.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

'Alright... but if you're coming in you're going to have to act a bit more like a Ratropolis resident... walk a bit tougher and keep your head down. Don't look at anybody, don't communicate with anybody and above all... don't look so blummin' nervous,' she instructed him.

In trying to remember it all, Roddy realised he hadn't got a word of what she'd said.

'Right. Don't breathe. Don't...' But her hand dragged him inside the pub and he had no more time to think.

'Wotcher,' said a gruff voice to the side of him.

Roddy muttered 'Wotcher' back and quickly moved to keep up with Rita, who was nearly at the bar. A couple of rats cracked their knuckles menacingly as he moved past, and he tried to ignore two rats rolling around on the floor, embroiled in a fist fight. The only woman present apart from Rita seemed to be making a swift exit through the front door, and considering her position he really couldn't blame her... though he thought she looked vaguely familiar. Heavy metal music blurted out of the jukebox as Rita approached the barman and grinned.

'Well well well. If ain't our lovely Rita boys...' The barman said, and dropped a man he was holding by the scruff of his collar.

The scene seemed to change dramatically. Everyone in the room froze in the middle of their fighting stances and seemed to soften. The music, for some reason, ripped like a record.

Rita seemed amused and announced to the room at large,

'Allo boys,' she leant against the bar casually, 'how goes it?'

'Ah, much better now you're here my little sunshine!'

Various acknowledgments came from around the room. The man on the floor, who was holding the other in a deadly headlock, said in a soft voice 'Not three bad Rita - how's yourself flower?'

'E... excuse me but... Rita would you mind telling me what it is that...' Roddy began, but as he did so, the heavy metal music returned and the fights were resumed.

Ignoring him, Rita addressed the barman, not seeming to bother that he was currently throwing the man he had been holding earlier through the glass window.

'AND STAY OUT YOU POSH GIT! WE DON'T LET PANSY'S IN HERE!' He bellowed, then turned back to Rita and softly said 'Now what can I do for you sweetheart?'

'I'm looking for a bloke called Vinny...' She said 'Know where I can find him?'

'I think he's upstairs love. He's got some sort of knitting class going on...'

Roddy just looked at the man, there was really no answer to that statement in a pub like this.

'Stay here and mingle, I won't be long,' Rita muttered in his ear, and then disappeared through a door along the back wall.

The barman leered at him, and nervously he turned around to face the room. A decidedly masculine woman in a revealing dress waved at him and blew him a kiss. He turned back around - he'd take the leering barman.

Just at that moment a man came running out of the corridor Rita had just disappeared down. He was followed by a billow of smoke, the sound of glass breaking with pressure and a jet of flames shooting through the door.

Quite unnecessarily, he shouted "FIRE!"

'Blimey!' A drunken man was staring at the flames cross-eyed 'Where's a wave of water when you need one?'


	4. Chapter 4

_Greetings! __I've decided to upload the rest of the chapters to the story together – have fun! __By the way, although I've tried to stick to what you really should do if you ever find yourself stuck in a fire situation – don't take the actions of the characters in this story as the correct method__– find out the approved way. I don't want__ to be held__ responsible for people flinging themselves out of windows! __lol_

* * *

Chapter Four – Where's a Wave of Water When You Need One

Roddy's first reaction was blind shock. All hell broke loose and rats were screaming, running away from the intense fire burning in the doorway. Roddy knew vaguely that it took less than 3 minutes for a fire to get as bad as this - it probably hadn't been burning long. Smoke had filled the room within seconds and he sprawled himself on the floor, going to the place with the most oxygen.

'Get down!' Somebody shouted.

As Roddy would have guessed, most people were ignoring these instructions and running around screaming. In the chaos, he kept getting stood on and tripped over. Crawling his way over to the door, he shouted to as many people as he could to copy him and get out, but just at that moment an extremely loud alarm began sounding making speech almost impossible. People were now mouthing panicked words to one another.

Roddy finally crawled through the door, joining several other rats that fell over him clutching their chests and struggling to breathe properly.

'Where's the ambulance?' Roddy thought vaguely.

When rational thought began to take over from instinct however, Roddy realised something.

Rita.

She was on the first floor with the knitting class... and Roddy did not find this remotely funny anymore.

'RITA!' he shouted up to a window on the first floor with his hands cupped to his face, 'RITA! ARE YOU THERE?'

Fire-fighters suddenly appeared on the scene, pushing passed him roughly, running the length of hose along the front of the pub and placing their equipment down.

'Rita!' he shouted at them, his head shaking and wandering around looking completely lost, 'She's in... RITA!'

'RODDY!' a familiar voice called back to him. 'I'M ALRIGHT! BUT ME AND THE LADS CAN'T GET DOWN THE STAIRS!'

'RITA!' The relief in his voice evident, 'YOU'RE ALR... NO! DON'T EVEN ATTEMPT IT! IT'S OUT OF CONTROL DOWN HERE!'

Rita coughed loudly and he could tell she was struggling to breathe.

'LISTEN! YOU ALL NEED... TO GET... ON THE FLOOR!'

'WHAT?'

'ON THE...' But she was coughing so much he cut off his warning.

'I'M GONNA JUMP!'

'NO DON'T DO THAT! I'M GONNA STAND BELOW! YOU HAVE GET OUT ON THE LEDGE, CLIMB DOWN AND HOLD ONTO THE WINDOWSILL, THEN LET YOURSELF GO! I'LL BE RIGHT UNDERNEATH TO CATCH YOU!'

'WHAT?' But she began coughing and Roddy had no chance to repeat the message because she had fallen out of the window having lost consciousness.

He caught her and fell over onto the floor. Chaos all around him, he untangled himself from her, and then kneeled beside her.

'Rita?' He said loudly, shaking her shoulders.

'Hmm?' She answered vaguely, not opening her eyes. Thank heavens, she was alive.

The other rats were climbing out of the same window but Roddy wasn't paying attention.

Shaking her shoulders again, he shouted 'Come on Rita, wake up, we have to get out of here!'

Slowly, with help from Roddy, she sat up coughing, her eyes half closed. Instinctively he thumped her back and she began coughing a little more forcefully.

'Oh,' she coughed, 'What? What's...'

'It's alright, don't worry,' Roddy reassured her, holding her up for support, 'Just take some deep breaths.'

'No it's okay. I'm alright,' she pushed away from him stubbornly and stood up with effort, 'Bloody... I didn't think it was _this_ bad!'

She stared up at the building, swaying on the spot. It was completely engulfed in flames now. The fire-fighters were tackling it as best they could but it seemed like it would be some time before it would come under control.

'What's going on Son?' A voice said, to the right of Roddy.

'I don't know... one minute everything was alright, next thing the whole place went up in flames...' Someone was answering.

'I can't believe it!' said another voice. It seemed that a crowd had begun to form outside the pub.

Rita was staring up at the flames, swaying dangerously.

'This is all my fault,' she muttered suddenly.

'What?' Roddy was distracted by the chaos of the scene and wandering around uselessly, with the appearance, like everyone else, of a lost sheep.

'It's my fault,' she shook her head, blinking her eyes and suddenly ran off.

'What?... Rita?' Roddy was completely in the dark now. He stared at the chaos around him. The paramedics had arrived - they seemed to be sorting people out - there really wasn't much more he could do... following her he set off at a run into the darkness.

* * *

Rita was just a little too slow to disguise her hiding place from Roddy - he spotted her turning the corner behind an old shop a few streets away. 

'Rita?' He asked cautiously, walking around the corner.

She sat despondently on an old crate of bananas, looking up tearfully as he arrived.

'I'm so sorry Roddy. This is all my fault,'

Roddy was dumbfounded. He thought that was what she'd said moments ago but he also thought he must have been mistaken - how on Earth could she possibly blame herself for this?

'How do you make that out?' He stared.

'That letter! I told you to ignore it!' She said despairingly.

The letter! He had completely forgotten about it until now – it had said that something would happen at 10pm. But this could just be coincidence, surely... was it really connected to the fire?

'Oh the letter! For one moment I thought you were going to tell me you'd started the fire...'

'Oh well cheers for that Roddy! That makes me feel loads better that does!' She shot at him.

'Sorry...' He looked at his hands - they were covered in black soot.

'But... but the fire might not have been connected to the letter, right? And in any case it wasn't _your_ fault! Who says it wasn't _mine_? I didn't question you did I? I could have told the police and I didn't!'

'Yeah... because I said not to...' She replied, miserably.

'Rita... you mustn't blame yourself for this...' He looked sternly at her, 'If this is anyone's fault it's mine,'

When she continued to stare into space, he took her by the arm and stood her up.

'Come on - let's go home. You're in shock - you just fell 15 feet from a first floor window and I don't exactly look any better...' He attempted a smile, 'And look on the bright side - I don't think anyone was hurt badly...'

Rita allowed herself to be steered out of the back alley by Roddy, stumbling slightly as she went.

A figure watched from the shadows and cursed silently.

* * *

Mr. Malone folded up his newspaper and started on his porridge. 

'I just don't believe it,' He announced to the table at large in an irritated way, 'That fire wasn't no accident, you can just bet, and what a thing to happen son, just two days away from your presentation - doesn't look very good does it? No-one's gonna feel like celebrating.'

Roddy felt depressed. With a brave attempt to lift the spirit of the conversation, he replied,

'Well... at least there are no reports of serious injuries or deaths...'

'Yeah well they cover stuff like that up don't they?' Liam unhelpfully joined in the conversation as Roddy gave up and put a despairing hand over his eyes, 'Only it'll look bad on the Mayor's time in office... I always reckoned something like this would happen...'

He looked around the table significantly, as if expecting everyone to be hanging onto his every word.

Predictably, no-one was.

At that moment Rita walked in and faltered slightly as she and Roddy shared eye contact. She lowered herself into the chair opposite him as her siblings leapt up from the table to get ready for school in the noisiest means possible.

Casting a brief glance at her Dad who was preoccupied reading the newspaper, she whispered over to him.

'Thank you for last night Roddy...'

'Look it's alright I understand, you had a great shock, it's often natural to blame yourself when things go wrong,' He answered, having expecting something of this nature to be discussed today.

'I was acting stupid...'

'No you were not, don't be ridiculous...'

'And I just ran away, blubbering like an idiot...'

'And who wouldn't? Like I said, you'd just fallen from a first floor window after being exposed to a blazing fire and smoke... Rita... it wasn't... your... fault,' he emphasised his point by taking her hand in both of his and shaking it forcefully, as though hoping she might absorb some of his positive thoughts through the contact friction.

'Hello...' said Mr. Malone suggestively, having found another use for his crutches by reaching over and hitting their entwined hands with one, 'What's going on here then?'

Ignoring her dad, Rita gave Roddy a smile and said quite cheerfully,

'Yeah well at least no-one's been seriously injured.'

Roddy felt as though a lead weight had been taken off his stomach. He pulled a bowl of porridge towards him but just as he was about to eat a spoonful, Liam stuck his head out from underneath the table, cast a furtive glance around the room, then silently passed Roddy an envelope.

Rolling his eyes he looked over at Rita expecting her to share the annoyance, but she was staring at the letter with fright. Roddy realised to his horror, that it was another letter like yesterday.

Looking at her face, he slowly opened it then looked down and read...

_'Hello again Mr. St. James... so you managed to save Rita? I was rather hoping for the opposite, and didn't bank on you tagging along on her little excursion, but no matter... there are plenty more occasions for me to exact my revenge.'_

Roddy simply stared at the letter unseeingly. They had been trying to kill Rita... if he hadn't gone with her... she would probably be dead... it was just too much. How on Earth was he going to tell her? He just couldn't, not after all she'd been through.

Rita was looking at him questioningly and he couldn't see any way out of this - even before he could think something up, she grabbed the letter and began to read.

'Me?' She said finally, 'Why would they want to kill me?'

Fearful for her, Roddy shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

_Five! As in 'Chapter' not 'Johnny' – funny film though, a must see. So we're getting slightly off track here… back to the subject at hand…_

* * *

Chapter Five – An Unexpected Visitor

'Rita! Rita! Come back - where are you...?'

In a sudden towering rage that had rendered everyone completely speechless, Rita had exited the house and leapt straight on her boat. Feeling a serious case of deja vu, Roddy ran after her, trying to get on board before she left him behind.

'Rita you're not being rational!' Roddy cried as he struggled on board - she had moved the plank straight away.

'Rational?!' She shouted and out of instinct, Roddy ducked to avoid flying objects, 'Rational?! You tell me! You tell me Roddy St. James who's going to be rational when you've just been told someone's out to kill you!'

'Rita I'm sure it's not just you...' he said, after scrabbling on board and moving quickly out of the way as she came storming past him to untie the mooring rope, 'I'm sure it's got to be the both of us!'

'Well that's great that. Now we're both going to die I'm feeling much better already,' she replied sarcastically and kicked a box across the deck.

She started the Jammy II up and steered the boat away from the house. As Roddy looked miserably back through the house window, he noted a considerably large number of faces flattened against the glass window as if hoping to hear a scrap of the conversation 10 feet away through a solid window.

Turning away from this sight and still clutching the letter, Roddy felt as if it was he that had been kicked across the deck.

An uncomfortable silence fell on board the Jammy Dodger II, punctured only by the sounds of the boat being navigated with more force and sharper turns than were usually necessary.

After five minutes of this, Roddy screwed up his eyes and gritted his teeth, breathing quickly. He was beginning to lose his temper; something that didn't happen very often as he was generally a very placid personality. He was not angry with Rita, but rather with the situation and the people behind it.

'Roddy?' Rita asked, concerned.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

'Are you alright? You're acting very strange...' She looked worried, 'I'm sorry about losing my rag – it's just not the best situation I've ever been in...'

'No,' he tried to calm himself down and forced a smile on his face, adding, 'No no I'm quite alright Rita, just thinking that's all,'

'It's just that you've crushed that letter to a pulp...' She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Looking down into his hand, he realised she was right.

'I'm sorry,' He ventured softly, 'I'm just annoyed - these 'people' for want of a better word are out to get you and I feel as though it's my fault. For the first time in my life, I actually feel like hitting somebody...'

'I've never seen you lose your temper properly...' she replied wonderingly, secretly flattered that good-natured Roddy would hit somebody to defend her.

He shook his head, staring out at the water unseeingly trying to find the words.

'I don't want to see you hurt...'

'Roddy I'm a big strong girl. You know that right? And why do I feel like the tables have been turned...' She actually laughed despite the fact that he'd wrenched away from her and was pacing the deck, 'Last night you were telling me it wasn't my fault - well I'm telling you this isn't your fault.'

'Well if this isn't my fault then who's fault is it?!' Distracted and not really thinking about what he was saying, he threw his arms up into the air as he paced around.

'I'd say it's the people that are trying to kill us Roddy...' She smirked watching his actions with amusement.

'This is rather ridiculous isn't it?' He stopped dead and mumbled.

'_You're_ ridiculous Roddy,' She said affectionately and tousled his hair. He smiled sheepishly at her.

She grinned at him for a moment, and then went back to the steering wheel.

'Let's go home.'

* * *

On their journey back to Rita's house, Roddy managed to convince her that this matter was worth the attention of the police. Rita made the phone call whilst her parents questioned Roddy about what was going on.

'D'you know that bloody Toad was more trouble than he was worth,' Mr. Malone said, 'It'll be because of him, you mark my words. Some tool intent on finishing what he started. The only thing is, it means it's one of our lot,'

'A rat,' Rita's mum said to Roddy, exasperated at her husband's enthusiasm for discussing the subject and not making himself clear enough.

'I know what I'd do if I got hold of 'em that's for sure,' He added.

'I'm sure once we tell the police they'll be able to do something.' Roddy said.

'They better do,' Said Mr. Malone, unconsciously holding one of his crutches like a machine gun.

Rita's mum rolled her eyes and grabbed it off him.

'Oi!'

'_Everything_ will be _just_ fine – and there'll be no need for heroics from anyone else,' she added looking at the two men as though they planned to take off in an aeroplane to the accompaniment of the Indiana Jones theme tune.

As it turned out, (and mostly due to Roddy having done the city a great service), the Chief Superintendent sent PC Colin himself to guard the Malone's front door with such efficiency that he might as well have parachuted dramatically out of the sky onto the front doorstep.

Roddy didn't ask what on Earth they were supposed to do if the assailant used the back door; he'd already pushed his luck with PC Colin the very day he came to Ratropolis by boasting that "humans liked him very much". To this day, Colin remained slightly suspicious of Roddy - and sometimes looked at him as though he might suddenly whip out a pair of shades, produce a rather large gun and exit in a speeding vehicle full of gangsters.

Rita's mum, satisfied that something was being done, went to fetch the kids from school with her mother. Rita's dad, not satisfied, had already tried to wrench someone's hand off as they innocently delivered a newspaper through the letter box.

Begrudgingly, he had followed his wife through the door as she told him the assailant was unlikely to strike disguised as the evening newspaper.

Five minutes later, the Mayor had inexplicably arrived at the door surrounded by a cloud of smoke with the Deputy Mayor at his side.

Roddy had answered the door, noting that there was another man standing behind them.

'Mr. St. James!' The Mayor cried jovially, '_Good_ to see you! I trust my good friend PC Colin is attending to your needs satisfactorily?'

'Er... yes, he's been very helpful so far…' he looked enquiringly at the man behind the Mayor.

'Oh! Goodness me I _do_ apologise! This is Karl Gregory; he works in my advisory cabinet...'

Roddy shook the man's hand, raising his eyebrows. The last time he'd seen this rat, he was masquerading as a reporter and working for someone interested in Roddy's defeat of the Toad. Could it be the Mayor who was interested?

'We've met…' said Roddy.

'...and I do believe you've met Patricia Stevens, my Deputy...'

He turned towards the woman. She had been there on the day he had visited the Mayor's office.

'Hello again,'

'Charmed,' she replied, taking in the room behind Roddy.

'Oh er, come in…' Roddy stepped aside and they walked in, though Karl Gregory stayed outside to talk to PC Colin about the situation.

'Dreadful business this, _dreadful_!' He boomed happily, as though they were not discussing the subject of people potentially getting murdered, 'Yes, yes... where is the good lady? Ah...'

Rita walked into the room wearing a scowl across her face.

'R... Rita this is...' Roddy began, faltering slightly at her expression.

'I know who he is,' she said nodding curtly towards the man, 'Mayor Gilford.'

'Miss Malone,' He carried on valiantly, taking no notice of her frosty reception.

'So,' she placed herself on the edge of the couch with an air of someone about to commence a fist fight. Combining this look with a sweet smile she added, 'Why don't you have a seat _Sir_?'

The Mayor took up her offer and along with his companion, sat on the sofa opposite.

Roddy looked from Rita to the Mayor in a baffled way. What in the world was happening now?

Uncomfortably taking a seat next to Rita, Roddy noticed that everyone was staring politely in an obviously fake manner. A vein was twitching in the Mayor's temple and he was saying in a rather constricted way,

'I was just asking Mr. St. James whether the protection has been satisfactory so far Miss Malone?'

'Well yeah. Though it's only been what... an hour since he arrived? Tell me... do you normally visit people this early into their protection? In fact - do you normally bother visiting people like me at _all_?'

Roddy was losing the plot rapidly as the cigar smoke seemed to swirl around them like a foreboding mist. Rita had a point – why was the Mayor giving this matter his personal attention?

'You see the last time I saw you, you were trying to arrest me for sailing my boat through a public waterway...'

'It was not the correct hour to be...'

'It was 12 noon!'

'Well you shouldn't have been harbouring a dangerous criminal on board!'

'It was Spike and I didn't know he was there! You saw what the Toad did to this City! You think I'd have had him on board knowingly? He was trying to steal my ruby!'

'You were still in violation of...'

'OH! What a load of... you know full well you just wanted to get me on any charge you liked! Just because you don't like me!'

Roddy was looking at the carpet now, trying to look as uninvolved and neutral as possible. Obviously the Mayor and Rita had not been the best of friends in the past and it was only because the Mayor wanted to be seen backing Roddy, who had saved the City that he had actually paid them a visit.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the room. Roddy secretly thought this must be the quietest the room had ever been.

'Well,' The Mayor got up, 'I suppose we'd better be on our way. I hope that PC Colin proves to be a reassurance to the both of you,'

His tone was back to being jovial. It was almost as though the interaction had not occurred.

'Have a good evening Mr. St. James – hope to see you Friday my boy!' He said, clapping him on the arm.

Roddy shook his hand and opened the door for them to exit. Rita did not acknowledge their departure, but turned her back on them and walked through to the kitchen.

The Mayor had barely put one foot outside when PC Colin came struggling around the corner with a decidedly dodgy looking character in his grasp.

'Mayor... St. James... found this one trying to sneak in the house the back way!'

'Oi! Get off me! It weren't nothing t'do with me yeh hear!' The rat cried, struggling hopelessly against the clutches of Colin.

'Good Lord! You mean we've caught the blighter? Well done Colin!' The Mayor looked astonished.

'Yeah. It's straight down to the nick for you sunshine...' He pushed him roughly into the police boat and fitted him with a pair of handcuffs.

In Roddy's opinion, this rat didn't look like he could have tackled a slug without it vanquishing him first - he was thin and weedy. Rita would have made easy work of him.

'Good show Colin! Well Mr. St. James we really must be off. Unfortunately the City doesn't run itself old boy!'

And with that, he and the Deputy Mayor climbed into his yacht and the driver, presumably Gregory, set sail for the City Centre.

'Well I'd like to know what that was all about,' Roddy said, walking back into the house and stepping into the kitchen, 'And you wouldn't believe Colin's caught a...'

He stopped dead. Where had she gone? Thinking she must have gone upstairs, Roddy sighed and went to look. After a fruitless search of the bedrooms and bathroom, he came back down again, and began doing the last frantic attempts one does when having lost something as large as a person - like nonsensically looking under chair cushions. Suddenly realising how ridiculous this was, he straightened up and looked out of the window - the Jammy was still moored outside, she hadn't gone anywhere in that...

'Colin?' Roddy called out of the front door, 'Have you seen Rita come outside?'

'No. Why?' He called back from the boat.

'Well... it's just that I can't find her...'

'She can't be far - I expect she's just sorting something out upstairs...' He walked ploddingly up to Roddy and followed him into the house.

As they walked back into the kitchen, he saw it.

Trembling, he picked up the letter from the table and opened it.

_'Hello again Mr. St. James.__ This is fun isn't it? Well - just to let you know I've got Rita. You really should have kept a closer eye on her... enjoy the celebrations tomorrow won't you?'_

30 feet above him in the rafters of the loft, a hand was covering Rita's mouth as she struggled to break free - he was binding her mouth with a cloth.

'Sssh... won't be long now. We'll just wait until the coast is clear then we'll be off...'

Flicking back the catch on his gun, Karl Gregory listened intently to the sounds below.


	6. Chapter 6

_Don't worry Kay Rita's not dead, __lol__ – she's alive and kicking. Read on to find out what happens... more stupid names in this story as well folks – I mean what the heck Flamingo's have to do with rats and sewers is anybody's guess (you'll see, __lol__). Stupidity strikes again._

* * *

Chapter Six – Kidnapped

'My little girl Roddy!' Mrs. Malone sobbed into his shirt the moment he opened the door to the family's return and told the story.

Mr. Malone, who had been ready to display his usual joke of pretending to hit Grandma with a crutch to whomever opened the door on them, paused in horror for just a second too long.

Paying no attention to his mother-in-law now knocked out on the floor, he addressed Roddy.

'Where _is_ that Colin?! And what was he doing while our Rita was getting snatched?! I'm gonna...'

'He was busy tying up the man he thought was the real criminal. He'd just caught some chap sneaking around the back of the house when I was seeing the Mayor off...'

'The Mayor was here?! In our house?' Mr. Malone looked incredulously at Roddy.

'Yes... Rita wasn't very pleased to see him,' Roddy explained.

'I should ruddy well think not! He's always trying to get her on some stupid charge...'

Mrs. Malone sobbed loudly 'What if _he's_ done it?'

'Now come on old girl, I don't think he'd go _this_ far exactly, this seems a bit much...'

'Who knows what he'd do!' She got herself worked up further, and Roddy pulled up a chair from the table, helping her to sit down.

'I'm so sorry...' Roddy began, but evidently Rita's dad needed to work out his frustration on someone.

'I'll bet you are! What in blazes were you doing son? This is all _your_ fault! If we didn't have nutters chasing after you and trying to get to you through Rita none of this would have happened!'

'Now dear, that's not fair, don't you think you're being...?'

'No it's alright Mrs. Malone, he's right.' Roddy sighed, 'I know how he feels...'

'How can you _possibly_ know how it feels? Some raving loon has hold of our daughter whom we love a lot and I'm willing to bet _you've_ never even loved anyone!'

This sentence made Roddy snap. Fair enough for the rest of it but...

'Yes, well I love her _too_!'

There was a pause punctuated only by the children quietly dragging Grandma's unconscious form across the floor in the background.

Rita's parents stared at him in shock as he froze in realisation.

'I... I mean, I'm rather fond of her myself...' He corrected himself weakly.

After a moment or so, Mrs. Malone stood up and put her arms around him whilst Mr. Malone stared, looking guilty.

'You're right; it's all my fault...' Roddy said miserably.

'I'm sorry son. I shouldn't have... the wife's right I crossed the line...' Mr. Malone began, as Rita's mum pulled away from Roddy.

'It's alright,' Roddy replied in a much stronger voice, 'I'm going to find her... and when I do, they'll wish they'd never crossed this family...'

Despite everything, Rita's parents beamed at him. As if taking this as the cue for speaking again, the children then yelled and piled on top of Roddy, squashing him.

* * *

That night in the centre of town, Rita was staring at the back of a store cupboard door and sitting amongst the mops and buckets. Bound and gagged by Karl Gregory, she was listening for any sign of movement outside it.

After what seemed like forever, she heard footsteps, and a woman opened the cupboard door. She didn't seem surprised to find her there.

'Rita! I've been looking for a while, I had a tip off that he'd brought you here – I can't believe it… Karl Gregory! The Mayor isn't going to be pleased about this….'

And the Deputy Mayor held out her hand for Rita to take.

* * *

None of the Malone's slept that night. Mr. Malone made a few angry phone calls to the Police. Roddy, who felt the whole situation was entirely his fault, waited for the right moment to escape the house undetected. But with so many people living in one tiny home, this proved to be extremely difficult.

Finally, in desperation he found himself in the attic. As he creaked open the entrance, he looked at the floor in surprise. There were scuffle marks, footprints and a sign of a recent struggle - the dust was disturbed, and Roddy could clearly see the imprint of someone having been sat on the floor. Rita...

'So her brought her up here? But where did he _take_ her?' He pondered aloud.

As if possessed by some fictional character from an Agatha Christie novel he looked around the attic, examining the room to see if there was anything that could possibly give him a clue to her whereabouts.

If it were the Toad's henchman, they could still be in the Floodgate Control tower, but Roddy didn't think this likely. That place was now associated with the Toad, and the authorities knew, so they would be stupid to use somewhere like that.

_It's got to be someone__ with a grudge against me. I mean just look at the letters_. _It ha__s__ to be because of what I did last week._ _Karl Gregory_... Karl Gregory had said he was working for someone who had been very interested in the events of last week. The Mayor?

The Mayor... _it is apparent that he doesn't like Rita, but to go as far as kidnapping her, especially to get to me, someone he apparently does like, seems absurd._

All the same, it's a lead.

_And come to think of it_, thought Roddy as he climbed through the attic window, _I can't remember seeing Karl Gregory leave with the Mayor and his Deputy..._

* * *

Rita was standing in a lavishly decorated hotel room. It seemed a very expensive one, perhaps 4 stars or more.

The Deputy Mayor led her over to the bed, removing the cloth from her mouth and the ropes from her chest and wrists.

As Rita moved her limbs stiffly to check if they still worked, the older woman extended her right hand towards her.

'I'm Patricia Stevens, Deputy Mayor'

'I know. Thanks,' Rita said, gratefully, shaking her hand.

She was small with short black hair cut into a bob and wearing a blue jacket and skirt.

'How did you know what he'd done?'

'We've had our eye on Gregory for some time – the Mayor didn't believe it, but I was convinced he was up to something. Anyway – turns out he was – sending hate mail to your friend Roddy. Listen, I have to speak with the police Rita – we haven't caught Gregory, he's still on the run. The worst of it is, we think he's kidnapped the Mayor as well,'

'What?' Rita's jaw dropped.

'Yes. Unbelievable. And we've got no idea where he's holding him. I'm sure you'll understand it's probably best if you stay here tonight behind this locked door. Trust me – he can't have gotten far, it's just a matter of time before the police arrest him.'

'Yeah alright. As long as I can get in touch with my mum, tell her I'm alright,'

'Of course you can. The phone's just there,'

As Patricia made to leave the hotel room, Rita realised something.

'Hold on, what about Roddy? It's him they're really trying to get to…'

'Don't worry love. We'll see him alright. Besides – he's got a big night tonight hasn't he?'

And as she left the room, locking the door behind her, Rita remembered as though from years ago, that Roddy's presentation was 7 o'clock tonight.

Rita hadn't been aware that she'd fallen asleep, and it was half an hour later when she awoke to the sound of a struggle and shouting in the adjoining room. She hadn't noticed there was door to the next room earlier…

Seizing a large hand mirror with a horrible flowery pattern, she stood behind the door, waiting just in case.

The struggle got louder.

'I trusted you!' The Mayor's voice cried, 'How could you?'

It seemed that Karl Gregory was next door. Rita didn't even have chance to wonder what the Mayor was doing in the next room because he suddenly fell through her door.

Expecting Gregory to be close behind, she quickly leapt over him into the adjoining room to face the attacker.

Having briefly glimpsed Gregory with another figure, a blow to the back of the head rendered her unconscious.

* * *

Roddy had been up all night when he arrived at a rather grand building: The Flamingo Hotel. Unfortunately for Roddy with his dishevelled appearance and drooping eyelids, this seemed to be the sort of place where you could get arrested for walking around in a pair of shorts when it should be trousers at the wrong hour, therefore rendering the possibility of sneaking in undetected very slight.

Roddy had spent the last 6 hours in the grounds of the Cheshire Cheese pub. Though the building had not been resurrected from its ashes the ruins were still home to the same rats that had frequented it before the fire. Even some of the tables had survived, and they were using these as though the four walls still surrounded them.

Boris, a small shifty looking rat had told Roddy where to find Karl Gregory.

'Lives in that posh hotel dunt ee? Flamingo or summat like it. He's bin livin' there since he came up our way and got that job wi' t'mayor...'

Roddy had departed, wondering whether Gregory would use the hotel to hold Rita hostage. Once again, he thought this unlikely. He couldn't exactly walk through the main doors with a victim bound and gagged and not attract attention.

Roddy considered his appearance and decided to chance it. Once the staff realised the importance of his visit, they hopefully wouldn't throw him out.

He pushed open the door and ventured towards the main desk. Having reached it, he waited politely as a small irritable man shuffled papers around the desk for no apparent reason.

'Yes?' He snapped with the air of Basil Fawlty.

'Erm... excuse me, I was wondering if I might find a Karl Gregory here? I have reason to believe he has booked one of the rooms?'

The man looked up sharply for a split second, and then paying no attention to Roddy's bizarre appearance, he answered.

'Karl Gregory? Hmm... I remember the name but I don't think he's one of our guests now... ah, but you must be Roddy St. James?' He peered at him curiously.

'Yes, that's me.'

'Well it seems that someone expected you to come here this morning Sir... I have been left a note to give you - it is from a lady called Miss Malone. You know her?' He scanned his guest again, closely.

'Well yes but... Rita's left me a note?' His heart jumped. _She was alright_.

'Here we are Sir,' the man handed over an envelope and Roddy took it, ripping it open and scanning the contents.

_Roddy_

_Don't panic, I'm __alright. __Patricia Stevens__ saved me from Gregory last night and she's involved in your presentation __stuff__ so__ I thought I'd stick around to help her. Don't try to find me - I don't want you walking in on any of the extra surpri__ses they've got planned! Let mum and dad __know I'm still safe._

_Love __Ri_

_P.S - They've caught Gregory_

Relief spread through Roddy like a tidal wave. The man continued to look at him curiously.

'Thank you very much,' Roddy said sincerely, and clutching the letter he left through the main doors.

The man nodded curtly and turned away, pulling out a gun and gesturing to the rats in the room behind the desk.

'The coast is clear lads.'


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about the apparent obsession with knocking people out in this story. Just thought I'd say that – because... I noticed I seem to be doing it rather a lot... moving swiftly on..._

* * *

Chapter Seven – No Need to Worry?

'Oh but this wonderful Roddy!' Squealed Mrs. Malone as Roddy showed her parents the letter. Somehow he'd managed to get home in one piece given his tired state.

'Thank goodness. I know she said she was alright last night but I'd been wondering. You know, like you do. I'll not rest 'til I've seen her properly though...' Rita's dad said darkly.

'Oh shut up dear, trust you to think the worst... they've caught him haven't they?'

Unable to find a reasonable argument in defence, Mr. Malone turned to a subject that now seemed quite humorous given the positive end results.

'And talking of last night Roddy… did the old bunk out of the window did you?'

'Yes, that was the plan,' He muttered, distractedly. He's been awake so long he was falling asleep at the table.

'Go and have a few hours Roddy,' Rita's mum looked at him fondly, 'We've got your big night tonight haven't we?'

Five minutes later, Roddy had cleaned himself up in the bathroom and sunk into a welcome bed. His eyes closed instantly and he was standing beside Rita.

They were in front of a teaming crowd, camera's flashing. He turned towards her and she looked up at him, so beautiful, wearing the dress her mother had bought. A microphone in his hand, he began his speech but as he did so, he felt her presence leave his side.

'Rita?' He abandoned the eager crowd, turning on the spot and trying to find her again but suddenly he was no longer at the presentation.

Blackness surrounded him as he cried out in desperation.

'Rita where are you? Rita?... Rita? I...' His voice grew weaker, 'I...'

Shouldn't have left you...

He sat bolt upright in the bed. It was dark outside and moonlight revealed the time to be 5pm.

It was time to get ready for the party...

* * *

An unknown figure paced the room. So far the plan had worked; St. James had not suspected foul play and Karl Gregory had taken the blame. In their minds, the danger was over and the celebrations could begin.

How wrong they were.

Every last one of them.

_The Toad had been right to get rid of my kind - and it is his work that I shall finish_.

* * *

Roddy stood in front of the mirror and admired his reflection.

Rita's mum suddenly appeared behind him and looked at him critically. She was wearing a modest black dress.

'Not a hair out of place,' She exclaimed, then added with a wink 'you know the first thing I thought when I saw you Roddy was how good looking you were... and I'm sure my daughter couldn't have failed to notice either! Even if she does her best to hide it.'

Roddy blushed furiously. Why did mothers have a habit of saying the most embarrassing things? _Good job Rita isn't here…_

'Oh, right,' he gave a small cough and ducked into the safety of the living room. And given its usual hazardous status that was really saying something.

'I know Rita was busy helping out today but it seems a bit strange they sent that bloke to fetch her dress...' Liam was saying to the room in general.

Roddy pretended he hadn't heard this – he had also thought it strange when a messenger rat turned up requesting Rita's dress because she was too busy to come and collect it. He was trying not to think of more evidence to suggest that Rita was in trouble and wanted firmly to believe the letter. But unconsciously, there was a direct reason why he had tucked the letter into his tuxedo pocket. He was worried.

For the first time in nearly a year, Mr. Malone took the helm as they all boarded the Jammy II, smartly dressed and happily chatting. Roddy pushed the unwelcome thoughts away.

He would see Rita at the party.

* * *

Rita stood in front of the mirror and admired her reflection.

A woman had insisted on helping her get ready for the party. Rita suspected this was because her first attempt to dress for the party had involved storming out of her room like a rebellious teenager - no makeup, trousers and a blouse, whilst still wearing a pair of trainers.

In spite of everything else going horribly wrong, the Mayor hadn't been pleased with her. This cheered Rita up, even throughout this woman's ridiculous attempt to make her look like some sort of Barbie Doll.

Having forced her into a long black dress, the woman had removed her long hair from the ponytail. She looked away from the mirror and focused on the grotesque flowery hand mirror she'd nearly hit the Mayor with last night.

The truth was, though Rita would never admit it, an attractive young woman stared back at her from the mirror.

The woman left the room without a word, leaving Rita to reflect on the stupid situation she was in.

'I should have known… I shouldn't have been taken in so easily…'

As if channelling Roddy, she suddenly stood up and paced the room. Stumbling in her high heels and blowing the hair from her eyes, she sighed in an annoyed way. _I suppose __Roddy__ would say that 'this was ridiculous'._

A knock came on the adjoining door as she collapsed onto the bed, wrenched her hair back into its ponytail and took off the shoes.

'Come in,' She said in a defeated sort of way.

'Rita my girl,' The Mayor frowned as he bumbled into the room, 'Any ideas yet?'

'No... Not unless you want me to charge at them with these things,' She held up the heels like a weapon, 'But we're all in danger. I just hope Roddy's not as dumb as he looks...'

The Mayor laughed despite the situation. Then he stopped suddenly and sat on the bed at the side of her.

'If this is anyone's fault, it's mine. I _am_ sorry flower, I never saw this coming.'

Rita rolled her eyes at him.

'Bet you are… but since we're both stuck here we might as well agree a truce for a while,' She held her hand out towards him.

'Agreed,' The Mayor shook it.

Rita remembered the letter she was forced to write...

_Roddy_

_Don't panic, I'm __alright. __Patricia Stevens__ saved me from Gregory last night and she's involved in your presentation __stuff__ so__ I thought I'd stick around to help her. Don't try to find me - I don't want you walking in on any of the extra surpri__ses they've got planned! Let mum and dad __know I'm still safe._

_Love __Ri_

_P.S - They've caught Gregory_

Had Roddy realised?

Then the door opened, and their captor stepped in, flanked by a dozen others.

'It is time for phase one of the plan…'

* * *

'Ha ha!' Rita's Dad laughed, catching site of the incredible celebrations that lay before them as they stepped off the Jammy Dodger into the town centre. There were fireworks, stalls, fairground rides and standing in the middle... a podium with a solitary microphone.

Roddy wondered vaguely whether he'd be expected to make a speech and realised with horror that in the light of everything that had gone on, he hadn't prepared for it.

Rita's siblings moved off into the crowd screaming excitedly and mum was shouting 'Careful now!' One of the kids was already upside down in the candyfloss maker.

'Come on Roddy, we best have a look and see where you've got to go...' Mr. Malone began.

But at the sound of his name he was swarmed upon by almost 20 girls that had been eavesdropping nearby.

Roddy found himself lying on the floor being groped almost indecently. Then without warning, one of them grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Too stunned at the whole situation to react, it was literally seconds before he found himself in a dark alley, a hand pressed to his mouth as he watched the crowd of girls untangle themselves and realise he'd disappeared.

The hand felt incredibly familiar...

'Sssh,' the voice confirmed his thoughts.

It was as if a light had been turned on in his chest and then it was a real light... hold on a minute, no. Rita had lit a large match on a nearby trash can and was standing in front of him.

She was wearing the long black dress and Roddy found himself staring stupidly without even realising it.

'Rita!' He shook his head and burst out, even daring to run at her for a hug.

She backed away unsmilingly.

Roddy was concerned - she had looked like this on the night of the fire. In fact, she looked close to tears again.

'I'm so sorry Roddy...'

'What?'

Then the answer to this question came with a blow to his head from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry! I know I did it again. __Poor old Rod.__ Anyway – time to find out who's been behind it all...__ you're __gonna__ kill me about half way through this chapter, __lol_

* * *

Chapter Eight – Betrayed?

Roddy groaned and as he slowly regained consciousness, a beautifully detailed ceiling swam into focus and he could feel a bed beneath him. Where was he? Where was Rita?

'Hello Mr. St. James,' said Patricia Stevens, looking down at him.

'Wha... where am I?' He managed, trying to sit up.

He felt something cold at the side of his head and immediately froze.

'May I introduce Karl Gregory?' She laughed, 'But then of course, you've already met several times haven't you?'

So Gregory was holding the gun.

'Leave him alone!' Rita's voice echoed through the room.

Roddy jumped at her voice, forgetting the gun and tried to sit up again. Briefly, he saw Rita standing with... the Mayor? They were flanked by two rats with guns, one of them being the rat at the front desk of the hotel from this morning.

Gregory forced his chest back onto the bed. They were in a hotel room... the decorations looked strangely familiar.

_So they were in the Flamingo_.

'Now, now Rita. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, depending on how difficult you make it...' Stevens began pacing around them all.

Roddy would have laughed at this statement if it weren't the least funny situation he'd ever been in.

She stopped pacing.

'Let me bring you up to speed St. James... the fact is, I'm the one who's been sending you all the letters…'

'You?' Roddy said in astonishment.

'Yes Mr. St. James,' she answered irritably, '_Me_. Of course initially I just wanted to learn more about you…'

'But why?'

'Because you defeated the Toad! His plans, which I agree with wholeheartedly…. everything he had worked for… the destruction of my kind – you destroyed this completely!'

'But why would you agree with his plans? You're one of us aren't you? I mean – a rat?' Roddy insisted, looking over at Rita enquiringly – she was glaring at Stevens.

'Because throughout my life, I have been shunned by my so called 'kind' Mr. St. James! They have done nothing but impede my progress, block my every move – I used to work for the French government – they rejected all my policies, ideas, suggestions, so that I had to move back to England to find work! The place I hated to begin with!'

'Well they would reject your policies if you make a habit of kidnapping people surely…'

'Enough!'

The gun was shoved more forcefully onto the side of his head and Rita made as if to move forwards, but was stopped by her captor.

'So…,' continued Stevens as though there had been no interruption, 'I sent our charming friend Gregory here to pose as a reporter and ask you a few questions…'

'It didn't work.' Said Roddy.

'No. And what's more, your pretty little friend here decided she was going to get smart with Karl. Big mistake,' She added, evilly, 'As well you know… because after that, I was determined to kill her. Not only for revenge but to get to you… well no matter, because after tonight you'll all be dead anyway.'

'What? You're going to kill everyone?'

'Yes that's the idea...' said Stevens, conversationally.

'B-but you can't...' Roddy spluttered, forgetting the gun and trying to get off the bed again.

'Don't tell me what I can and can't do Mr. St. James!' She spat, then gesturing to Gregory ordered, 'Get him up! I want him to see her...'

He was dragged off the bed roughly, one hand wrenched behind his back, the gun still pointed at his head.

Roddy was thinking of a lot of things...

_The Deputy Mayor was opening the window in the Mayor's office to let the smoke out..._

_She was running out of the Cheshire Cheese pub as he and Rita walked in..._

_She was sitting on the sofa beside the Mayor in Rita's house..._

It had been her all along.

'Miss Malone and I have been planning this celebration for some time haven't we dear? I believe it was your idea to bring Roddy to me...'

'No! That's a lie!' Rita struggled as though wanting nothing more than to launch herself at the older woman.

'Oh! So suddenly now he's here you're too scared to admit it are you?' She whispered then turned to Roddy over Rita's screams of defiance, 'It was her idea to bring you here to me... she was the one... well you can understand my dear that she's still annoyed with you for what happened when you first met...'

Roddy was looking at Rita. He couldn't believe this woman over her... no way. Rita would _never_ double cross him like this.

_But_, said the voice at the back of his mind, _you did once __give her most prized possession away to her greatest enemy then proceed to steal her boat_...

Rita stopped fighting her captor and looked suddenly defeated – she wouldn't look at him.

He willed her to look at him, tell him it _really_ wasn't true, but she wouldn't. She continued to look at the wall sadly.

A lead weight dropped over his chest like nothing he'd ever experienced, and then… Roddy suddenly felt empty and cold.

'It is time,' said Stevens cutting through the scene, 'For your speech Gilford... you will tell everyone to congregate in the Town Hall.'

Noticing the Mayor properly for the first time, Roddy saw that he was shaking and jumping nervously. He contrasted well with Rita, who stood deathly still and wilted, looking sadly at the floor.

Roddy looked away...

'Move,' said Gregory roughly, pointing the gun at his back.

The three were forced out of the hotel room by their capturers and through the corridor, down the stairs and into the main foyer...

_Where was everyone? Didn't they know what was happening?_

Then Roddy realised of course, that everyone was at the celebration and the normal hotel workers were probably tied up in a room somewhere – _if only he hadn't been stupid enough to take __Rita's__ letter seriously_. _Rita_… it was too painful to think about.

Within minutes, they had arrived at a dark spot behind the stage in the city centre. Roddy could hear the sound of hundreds of rats enjoying the celebration beyond it.

'Remember Mayor... no screw ups...' Stevens' voice whispered roughly as they were pushed into a bright spotlight through the curtains, 'Try to escape and we'll kill you all...'

The crowd below them roared with approval as he stood on one side of the Mayor, Rita the other.

Someone was chanting 'Tom Jones'. With a faint reminder of what humour felt like, Roddy knew it was Grandma.

Shaking, the Mayor addressed the City...

'Citizens of Ratropolis, though we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the actions of one incredibly brave rat Mr. St. James, I would also like to make a few announcements. Firstly, this party could not have been a success without the help of Ri Malone here...'

'Excuse me Mayor,' Rita said loudly, as though this were school play and her voice needed to reach the back of the room without a microphone 'But I never call myself Ri... no offence...'

'Ah...' the Mayor bumbled '... right you are my dear. Of course,'

The crowd laughed at this slip up.

But Roddy wasn't looking at the crowd – he was looking at Rita as he realised something...

Rita and the Mayor had rehearsed saying that line, and not as a part of Patricia Stevens' plan...

Pulling the letter from his pocket he almost laughed with relief. She never calls herself 'Ri'! She sent me this letter to warn me that something was wrong by using that name... if she never meant to harm me then, she surely never meant to harm me now...

He chanced a glance over at her and she winked – that said it all. She hadn't handed him over intentionally.

The Mayor had finished his speech and the crowd began to move away in the direction of the nearby Town Hall, but Roddy wasn't paying any attention.

Walking determinedly up to her, he gently grabbed her arms and made as if to hug her.

'What the...' Rita stiffened and pretended to look annoyed, 'Honest Roddy can't you keep your hands off me two minutes?'

Roddy froze, embarrassed and he pulled away.

'As you were...' She said, amused.

He did a mock salute.

'Sorry Rita but you didn't... did you... or did you?'

'Well I'm glad that's cleared it up. I'll sleep better tonight now...'

'What?'

'No of course I didn't hand you over Roddy!... At least not _intentionally_...' She winced, 'She made me do that alleyway bit as part of her stupid plan... I still wouldn't have done it, but she threatened my family see. And I'm sorry about back there – I had to ham it up a bit though – make her think she'd won.'

And he saw why she had been so sad... she felt she really _had_ betrayed him.

'Your head alright?' She touched his head, and before Roddy could think about what he was doing, his hand was covering hers. He felt her stiffen slightly and she looked into his eyes.

'This is all very touching,' a sharp voice pulled everyone back to reality more effectively than the cold gun now positioned in Roddy's side again by Gregory, 'But we're expected in the town hall now...'


	9. Chapter 9

_The final chapter. In which several other people get knocked out. (Why break the habit of a lifetime?) LOL_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine – A Well Deserved Party

They didn't have to walk far to reach the Town Hall and it was apparent that everyone was inside it judging by the tumult of voices echoing behind the doors.

'Right then here we are,' announced Stevens suddenly as they reached the doors, turning around and facing them as though she was a tour guide, 'as I speak there is a little... surprise being prepared inside...'

'What do you mean?' The Mayor trembled.

As if to answer the question, there were the sudden sounds of screaming from inside the hall. She grabbed Rita and dragged her over to the doors, addressing Roddy.

'It was a rather magnificent fire last time wasn't it St. James?'

'So it _was_ you!'

Roddy remembered the woman who was fleeing from the Cheshire Cheese the moment he and Rita arrived there - no wonder she'd looked familiar.

'And your girlfriend survived because she was stupid enough to fling herself out of the first floor window - well not this time Roddy...' and she opened the door of the Town Hall as though to push Rita in there.

But several things suddenly happened together. Rats began jumping on their assailants from behind... Karl Gregory released Roddy and started fighting. The sounds of kicks and bites, scuffles and punching were coming from every direction as the windows of the Town Hall suddenly shattered with the pressure of a fire that was now snaking its way out of the building and up the wall.

'Get her in there!' roared Stevens as she tried to fight off the rat attacking her, pushing Rita through the main doors.

'No!' Roddy realised this just a moment too late and made to run at the doors, but Gregory knocked him aside and Stevens locked them.

Roddy turned from this sight to find the source of the commotion and was surprised to see at least 20 rats from the grounds of the Cheshire Cheese, all fighting Stevens' men.

'Was you was it!' Roared the former barman, pointing at Stevens as the rats closed in on her, 'Lost everything I owned that night including all my business! Good thing we turned up late for the party tonight lads or it looks like we'd have been in another fire!'

Patricia Stevens began to laugh maniacally 'You're too late! None of them will escape, there's nothing you can do! The Toad! He was right to plan their demise!'

Roddy had no time to watch her fate. He scrabbled off the floor and without really thinking where he was going, mounted the corrugated steps on the wall at the side of the Town Hall and tried to ignore the sound of the fire crackling.

He had reached the roof and was looking down through the long pyramid windows into the hall below... or what he could see of it. Smoke was rapidly filling the room and it was impossible to see how far the fire had spread... all he could hear was screaming.

Smashing the window would be a stupid thing to do; the extra oxygen would fuel the fire.

What to do...

'Roddy!' shouted a voice from below, 'Looking for this mate?'

The barman of the Cheshire Cheese held the key to the Town Hall in his hand and gestured to Roddy to follow him, disappearing around the corner on the ground.

Roddy made to go down the steps but a rough hand on his shoulder pulled him back around. Karl Gregory punched him in the face and knocked him to the floor.

'Come on everyone, let's have you out!' the barman was shouting below as Roddy staggered back onto his feet in time to see Gregory attempting to jump over onto the roof of the next building.

But Roddy St. James had finally lost his temper.

'Come on then Gregory!' He shouted, 'Can't you even beat up a grown man after working for a raving lunatic, kidnapping a lady and setting fire to the Town Hall with the entire population of the city inside?'

And he laughed, 'you spineless coward! Come back here and face me... no guns...'

Gregory looked at Roddy from behind his dark glasses and advanced slowly towards him, dropping his gun on the floor.

'That's right,' Roddy said; no trace of a smile on his handsome face.

And then they were facing one another, eyes narrowed.

Gregory raised his fist but Roddy was quicker - he grabbed it, twisted his arm and turned him so that he was facing the other way, half kneeling on the floor.

They struggled for a moment, and Gregory broke free hesitating just a moment to long - Roddy's fist connected with his jaw and he was out cold, landing on the concrete floor.

Roddy stood breathing heavily, pain radiating through his fist trying to understand what on Earth he'd just done.

'Couldn't have done that better myself...'

He turned to see Rita, leaning against the railings at the top of the corrugated steps and grinning broadly covered in soot for the third time that week.

'Rita!' He exclaimed and took a step forward eagerly.

'You're not going to knock me over again are you?' She raised an eyebrow.

'No... no...' He scanned her happily, quickly turning his sudden movement into rocking on the balls of his feet.

'I thought I told you to leave that sort of stuff to me?' She grinned.

'Well… you weren't here, and somebody had to teach him a lesson!' He grinned back.

She smiled but suddenly, her face changed and she pushed him aside as Gregory, having newly gained consciousness, pointed a gun in her face that had been intended for Roddy's back.

'No!' He cried.

As they braced themselves for the bullet, Gregory slumped face-first onto the floor to reveal the Mayor holding a large metal pipe.

'I've just decided,' He said loudly, as though they were continuing a previous conversation in a cosy living room, and not on top of a blazing building with weapon-wielding rat surrounding a lifeless body, 'you can sail wherever you want because I've just about had enough of all these mad people you and your friend are attracting…'

'Are you two in on this scene together?' Rita looked in an amused way from Roddy to the Mayor, then at Gregory with a giant bruise on his cheek and a blow to his head, 'Colonel Mustard with the lead piping on the roof?'

The Mayor seemed to realise he was still holding the metal piping in mid air like a baseball bat and lowered it, quickly.

'Come on,' Rita said urgently, 'we need to get downstairs and make sure everyone's alright!'

As they ran down the stairs, Roddy gasped,

'Where's Stevens?'

'I think the lads from the Cheshire saw to her,' Rita answered back, between breaths, 'but last I saw, she was wrestling a policeman.'

_Trying to imagine tiny Patricia Stevens wrestling someone like Colin was a little unbelievable_, thought Roddy, _but then again so was her real personality_.

'Can't... tell... you what a surprise that was,' The Mayor said from behind, trying to catch his breath, 'All this time, the old girl was plotting against me, I never...'

'Yeah well maybe next time you'll be keeping an eye on your own employees instead of trying to arrest me,' Rita retorted as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone had been evacuated from the Town Hall which was still ablaze and being tackled by fire fighters. They were surrounded by screaming children, the buzzing of people's voices and medics running through the crowds looking for casualties. The Mayor quickly ran off in the direction of the police vehicle for an update.

Recognising the pair, the barman of the Cheshire Cheese came running up to them, cutting his way through the rats and addressing Roddy.

'What happened mate? I thought you was gonna follow me?' He was still clutching the key to the Town Hall tightly, as though everyone would be sucked back inside if he let it go.

'I had a run in with Karl Gregory,' Roddy indicated his bloody lip.

'I hope you gave him one back,' the barman replied as though they were talking about a matter of fighting in the playground.

Roddy opened his mouth to speak but Rita was faster.

'Course he did. Our Rod's no wimp you know!'

Surveying Roddy doubtfully, he blew air from his mouth as though stressed and rubbed the back of his head.

'I can't believe we got 'em all out,' He gestured towards the crowds, 'I managed to unlock the doors while the lads sorted her flunkies out. I don't think anyone's hurt, not that they've said about anyway…'

'Thank God. Have you seen my mum and dad?' Rita asked.

As if to answer the question, a crutch was being held aloft over the crowd like a sword as its owner was pushed aside by an unknown source.

'Get off me you stupid old bat – he won't want you jumping all over him that's for sure!'

Then an old woman wearing curlers leapt on Roddy, hugging him.

'Ooooh, we thought for sure you'd been dead Tom!'

Humouring her, Roddy answered 'No Grandma I'm quite alright,'

'Mother get off him – and stop calling him Tom!' Rita's mum dragged her mother away from Roddy.

The barman, who experienced enough insanity in his pub to consider this sort of behaviour normal, restarted the conversation unphased.

'Anyway Rod – name's Rich. When I get my pub rebuilt – anytime you wanna come 'round – you can have one on the house mate,' He shook Roddy's hand amiably.

'Thank you,' Roddy smiled – though the view looked rather strange considering one of the kids was already trying to sit on his shoulders and several others were tentatively examining his trousers as though considering how safe they were to climb.

'Roddy my son!' Dad was saying...

'Oh you're both alright... you're both alright,' fussed Mum, grabbing her daughter into a hug.

'Yeah we're alright mum... never been better...' She smiled at Roddy.

PC Colin came wobbling towards them, out of breath and followed by half a dozen other officers sporting black eyes and limps. The source of these injuries was being dragged towards the police boat, screaming.

'How dare you! Get your filthy hands off me you scum!'

'Delightful woman,' Roddy commented as PC Colin addressed him.

'Where's Gregory?'

'He's on the roof…' Roddy began.

'Knocked out cold by Rod,' Rita said proudly.

Abashed, Roddy smiled and nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back.

'Come on then lads!' Colin bellowed in their ears and they winced as the policemen mounted the steps to the roof.

She and Roddy shared a smile and his gaze moved from one of her eyes to the other. Then realising he was staring, he looked at the floor.

'You alright Roddy?'

'Yes I'm fine. What with one thing and another I've never had the chance to say… you look beautiful tonight Rita.'

She smiled genuinely, 'Thanks Roddy – you're a gent. You look don't look half bad yourself… although since we're both covered in dust and blood I'm not quite sure how flattering that is.'

He smiled broadly as the Mayor came bumbling out of the crowd and clapped his hand on Roddy's back. As he winced, the older rat barked,

'Well Roddy St. James! Shall we get this party going then?'

'What, now?'

'Well why not? The fire's tackled, nobody's hurt, the loony's gone to the bin and everything's still set up!'

Rita actually laughed.

'Who cares if everyone's a bit covered in dust?'

'But don't you think you need to sort out the Town H….'

'That can wait till tomorrow my boy!' said the Mayor, waving aside the charred remains of the Town Hall 'can't let her win can we? That is exactly what she wanted...'

A whole host of chanting began 'Roddy! Roddy! Roddy!' and Rita pushed him on the back gently as the Mayor wended his way through the crowd in front of him.

Roddy tried to turn around and see where she'd gone as he followed, but she merely smiled and was obscured from his view quickly by chanting rats.

On the dance floor at the front of the stage, Roddy was greeted enthusiastically by Rita's family again, and Roddy addressed her mother 'I've lost Rita,'

'Don't panic Roddy – she's right behind you...'

He turned and froze. She had removed her hair from the ponytail and shrugged her shoulders as she walked up to him.

'It does my head in but I thought seens as how you liked my dress, you might like to see the full effect,'

He smiled slowly and took her hands, unable to speak.

The Mayor grinned knowingly, and much to their chagrin, wedged a rather large gap between them and placed his arms around their shoulders.

Another rat placed a microphone in front of him and he began talking pompously,

'Tonight,' He said, 'we honour one of the bravest rats in this City. A young man, who selflessly returned from his old home to rescue a million others – and then tonight, has played a big part in averting the same kind of disaster. These kinds of acts, as I think you will all agree, deserve recognition. And so – it is with great pleasure that I, Mayor Gilford award you, Roderick St. James,' He removed his arms from their shoulders and placed his hand on an object on the inside pocket of his jacket 'with the highest medal in my power.'

He placed the medal around Roddy's neck, shook his hand and the crowd clapped appreciatively, cheering.

The Mayor smiled and raised his hands into the air to indicate silence.

'But… there is someone else here tonight who demonstrated the same kind of bravery and helped Mr. St. James to stop these events from occurring. I am talking of course – about our very own Rita Malone.' Rita gasped, 'Who incidentally – should never be known as Ri…'

Everyone laughed, including Rita.

'Rita – would you accept both my apologies for the way in which I have treated you… and the very same medal?'

Rita couldn't speak – she simply stood in the same spot with her mouth wide open. Then finding her voice, she replied in an awestruck manner.

'_Yes_… thank you,'

The Mayor laughed and addressed the crowd 'she looks so surprised!'

'We're so proud of you!' Her mum shouted as the Mayor placed the Medal around her neck.

Rita sniffed and for the first time ever, Roddy saw that she was actually blushing as she stared silently down at the medal.

'You deserve that you know…' He appeared at her shoulder and said quietly in her ear.

She whipped around 'you really think so?'

'How can you even ask, all the things you've done?'

She turned away.

'Rita….' He said, 'I'd be nowhere _without_ you…'

Rita turned, staring at him, and seemed to be contemplating something.

_'Oh_… come here you drip...' She laughed, holding her arms outstretched.

Roddy looked taken aback for a moment, but then went over and hugged her.

'Well...' He pulled away and cleared his throat 'I'm glad you're alright Rita.'

'Me too,' She raised her eyebrows at him, amused.

'Yes,' He rubbed the back of his head, 'Well do you suppose we'll ever have a week when something doesn't go hideously wrong?'

'Nope, probably not...' She answered.

'It's just that... in case we ever do and... you ever find yourself kidnapped again... or indeed I find myself kidnapped...'

Rita looked amused as Roddy fumbled with his words.

'Well I think you should know how I...' he looked up at her nervously and her grin faded as she realised what he might say.

'...feel. When... when you're parents realised you'd gone missing they told me I couldn't understand how they felt because I'd never loved anyone.'

Rita looked at him curiously.

'But they were wrong,' he said, 'because I love you...'

'Roddy...'

'Please believe me Rita it's true...'

'If you're sure... because I reckon I definitely love you.'

Now it was Roddy's turn to look shocked.

'Me? But what good am I to you?' he said stupidly.

'Well if you don't want me to...' she smiled.

'Don't be ridiculous...'

'Always remember Rod, there's only one person around here that's ridiculous and I'm looking at him.' She grinned.

'Are you sure you want me?'

'Roddy – we can have this conversation till the cows come home – yes, just accept that.'

He smiled nervously, 'Well then... er... I'd better...'

Rita stepped closer to him, 'Yes you had better.'

Roddy had been talking about carrying on with the celebrations but Rita's reply didn't seem to fit that.

She was leaning towards him... and he found himself copying her until he could feel her lips on his. Blushing, he pulled away gently and Rita smiled at him, for once as red as he was.

'Are we gonna have some music on then?' shouted Rita's Dad, interrupting their moment and nearly knocking several rats out with his crutch as he pointed it at Gilford.

'Roddy loves Rita! Roddy loves Rita!' the kids chanted.

'Not that sort of music!' Roddy said in a panicked sort of way, ushering them away.

'Take it away boys!' the Mayor suddenly boomed and music from the stage blasted in their ears making everyone jump.

The crowd began to dance excitedly and Roddy noticed what the Mayor was about to do. Quickly, he grabbed the cigar from the Mayor's fingers and squashed it on the floor.

'Sorry Sir, but with all due respect, I've had about enough smoke and fire to last me a lifetime.'

The Mayor stared for a moment then let out a booming laugh.

And as Roddy danced with Rita, the well deserved party went on through the night.

_End_

_I really hope you liked this story. If you did, please leave me a review!_


End file.
